


Valentine Symmetry

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: 36 Valentine Cookies, 36 Valentine CardsWritten for the January 2013 VinList Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: Bite the Bullet





	Valentine Symmetry

_Cookies..._

36.

Such a small number.

Directions, ingredients, all provided. 

It was going to be easy.

Or, that’s what he’d thought.

But he’d set to his task anyway. 

No sense putting it off, even if it would only take a few minutes.

Two hours in, and he was ready to throw his hands up in defeat. 

The counter was covered with flour, sugar, egg shells, and oil. The floor, littered with various colors of candy sprinkles.

36 Valentine cookies, beautifully decorated, as requested? 

The finished product was in the trash can.

Chris sighed in resignation.

He would have to start over.

_Cards..._

36.

Such a big number.

Instructions, materials, all provided. 

It was going to be hard.

Or, that’s what he’d thought.

But he’d set to his task anyway. 

No sense putting it off, even if it would take a long, long time. 

Two hours in, and he was ready to throw his hands up in success.

The table was covered with paper scraps, glue, crayons, and markers. The floor, littered with various colors of shiny glitter.

36 Valentine cards, all signed, as requested? 

The finished product was in his school bag.

Vin sighed in contentment.

He was done for the night.


End file.
